


When He's Not Near

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: babby's first hk fic.....huzzow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Hum is reminded how much she misses Hawk. Fortunately, he makes a dramatic entrance just in time.





	When He's Not Near

**Author's Note:**

> anywho, yeah!! this is my first hollow knight fic!!!!! i still don't really understand what's going on in this game but i somehow accumulated 5 hours in it so far so i am Learning at least. hawk and hum are obviously my OCs :]

“Hawk?”

Silence.

“Hawk? Please!” The voice is softened by fear, fragile and wavering in trepidation.

Still, no voice in response. Hawk would always let her know he was coming. The unidentified steps near. Clunky, uneven-- definitely not Hawk. He moved far too silently to be noticed this easily.

Panic festered and bubbled to the surface of Hum’s mind. The two of them hadn’t expected any actual confrontation here. Hawk had settled her down with her ever-present shield by a lumafly lamp. ‘I won’t be far,’ he had assured her. ‘Just within calling distance. Promise.’

 _So...shout for him!_ A voice clamored in her.

She wished to. She teetered on the edge of doing so. Even being able to _see_ the other vessel would be some comfort. But here she was, her back flat against the lamp post, her shield held in front of her meagerly. Hum wasn’t the one that did the fighting. Hawk did. _Hawk_ was the one that would clear the path ahead. _Hawk_ was the one that would guard her with all his might, showing no mercy to any bugs or foes that threatened them. _Hawk_ did the fighting; _Hawk_ did the talking; _Hawk_ did the protecting. 

But Hawk wasn’t here now.

As the bumbling, staggering steps grew closer, Hum hunkered down further behind her shield. She knew her horns would be horrendously visible, even if she hid. It was the only source of comfort she had right then.

In the darkness that drifted just outside the lamp’s glow, she could faintly, barely see the dreaded orange of an infested bug. It’d definitely attack once it noticed she was there.

The dirt in front of the light scuffed. A bleary _“hm?”_ as the other bug finally noticed her presence. She trembled behind her shield.

The bug began a steady march forward, a wicked-looking makeshift nail in hand. Single-minded in its task, one goal in mind.

Reflexively, Hum tried to take a stuttering step backwards, but she’s reminded that she had already been leaning against the pole. Nowhere to retreat to.

The bug’s...close. Does she dart away and hope Hawk finds her? Does she hold her ground? Hope that something happens?

The decision is made for her.

Swift, quick steps whoosh up from the darkness behind the oncoming bug. They thump, albeit lighter than the other’s steps, proving that the newcomer is dead set in their goal as well. The orange-tinted intruder notices the sounds, pausing to look over its shoulder.

Something faintly catches the light from the lamp from somewhere in the dark. The tell-tale _whoosh_ of a nail slicing through the air. The bug staggers back, bringing its own nail up to defend. It’s too late, considering who it was that had shown up. They had already darted in for another couple of fast swipes, before dashing off to the side, quick as a trick of the light. They strategically planted their body between the bug and Hum before continuing to drive the target back. The battle’s over as fast as it had started-- the newcomer polishes off the threat with a one-two-three round of jabs as the infested hull crumples over onto the ground.

Hum peers cautiously over the brim of her shield. Uncovers her entire face and taps her toes in joy.

Hawk was still staring at the husk, ensuring the threat was indeed dealt with, before turning to his sibling.

“I’m back,” he shrugs, deadpan. The fact that he had said anything at all proved that he was relieved. Hawk was notorious for being silent, regardless of the situation, if he so felt like it. Hum could prompt a conversation out of him, sure, but only a few words at a time.

“You almost weren’t!” She huffs as he sheathes the lengthy nail onto his back. 

“I am now,” he answers with finality. He scrutinizes her face, the jagged crack in his skull emphasized by his squinted eyes as he checks her for harm.

Hum tucks her shield onto her back as well. Pausing, she struggles to think of what to say. I was terrified. I was alone. What if you hadn’t come back in time? Instead, she opts to stay silent for once. Hawk seems to notice.

“Okay?” he prompts. His eyes narrow again, but out of worry.

Hum stands still. Her fingers twitch at her sides as she works out how to respond. She gives up, hurtling herself at her older sibling and clunking ungracefully into his side, under his cape. He’s caught off-guard for a moment, before wrapping an arm around her neck and returning the hug.

“You’re all right,” he comforts her. “That was my fault. I shouldn’t have had you stay there by yourself. There wasn’t any real place for you to skitter to. And that bug slipped right behind me,” he trails off bitterly, angry at himself.

“Don’t worry,” she says as she hugs tighter, though she knows he likely won’t heed her assurance.

Hawk hums idly. He raps his knuckles between her horns gently, rousing her attention.

“How about I make it up to you?”

She perks up at the offer. “How so?”

Without responding, Hawk kneels down on one knee and tilts his head forward so his own splintery  horns are out of the way. She knows what’s being offered. Eagerly, she steps up on to the sheathed spear held sturdily against his back, and clambers up until she can sit on his shoulders.

Carefully, Hawk stands back up, keeping a close eye on his balance so as to not lose the precious cargo he now carried.

“Ready, then?”

“Of course!” She wiggled her toes again, going against inhibition and splaying her arms out on his skull between his horns. She knew that irritated him. He deserves it, after that. Either way, he wouldn’t comment; just sighed defeatedly and plodded forward.

“Let’s see if we can find Quirrel. We need somethin’ to do.”


End file.
